


Finding Draco

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anyways, Are, F/M, Generally, Harry and Draco, I, I'm using, M/M, Main, Mpreg, Multi, OF, Other, Pairings, Rape, Story, Unpleasant, Warn, also, and, and evil, and sickening, from the fic, has, is - Freeform, is twisted, progenitor, saving draco, seriously, sort of, the rest are on the side, the word, there are brief mentions, this, this fic, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story of rape. This is a story of impregnation. This is a story of bondage. This is a story of hurt. This is a story of pain. This is a story of death. This is a story of Draco. </p><p>But. . .</p><p>This is also a story of hope. This is also a story of love. This is also a story of happiness. This is also a story of rescue. This is also a story of life. This is a story of Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Saving Draco Malfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/228288) by [Dayspring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayspring/pseuds/Dayspring). 



The first time father presented me to the Dark Lord, mouth set in a grim line, I thought that perhaps I would be branded. I thought that perhaps I would be given a mission. I thought that perhaps, perhaps, the Dark Lord saw something in me that nobody else did. I was partially right. He had smiled, an atrocious and fear inspiring sight. He whispered "Perfect." He made me perform several spells on innocent muggles. He laughed with cruel delight. I thought it meant something. I thought I was going to be something. I thought I was going to do something. I thought that finally I had earned the recognition I deserved. I suppose that, again, I was partially right. The Dark Lord told father that I would do and that I would need to be prepared before a month's time. Father had somberly nodded and we apparated back home. Mother was waiting for us, house elves with tea in the sitting room. Her face was red, and I knew it was from crying. Like the good son I was, am, I embraced her tenderly and sat down next to her. My father regarded us with something akin to regret in his eyes. I wish I had known why.

Father told me that he would be packing my bags for Hogwarts this time.

On the train, I was oddly silent. Everyone noticed. Pansy kept glaring at me and asking if something was wrong. Blaise cast suspicious glances, but kept his mouth shut. Crabbe and Goyle offered me _food_. Theodore frowned. Even when Potter and his dimwitted cronies came onboard, I didn't feel the need to harass them.

Unpacking was probably the most upsetting thing though. Because that's when I realized what was happening. What was going on. What was going to happen. What was going to happen. . . To me.

I pulled out shimmery, silky, white robes lined with Slytherin green that would drape over my slender seeker frame gracefully and. . . _seductively_. I found lube, expensive and magically enhanced. Wizard porn. _Gay_ wizard porn. And finally, a book on impregnation, with a special chapter marked out for progenitors. Father had packed my bags. The mysterious looks. Mother's refusal to talk. The Dark Lord's delight. It all came together. I was going to bear the Dark Lord's heir.  

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

I should be honored that the Dark Lord has chosen me to procreate with. I should be delighted that I'll be that close with him. I should be excited that I'll be bearing the Dark Lord's child. But I'm not. I'm confused. I'm angry. I'm. . .  _scared_. The Dark Lord is merciless and cruel. He'll treat me like an object. It'll hurt. I'll have to endure his cold and clammy hands (I expect that's what they're like) trailing my body. Maybe he'll even crucio me to get off. He's a twisted, sick bastard. And I'll be at the mercy of him. Merlin help me.

I don't know what to do. The only thing I can do at this moment is to. . . Prepare. That must be why father put all those items in my bags. He knows what will happen. He knows the Dark Lord will be disgusting and relentless and painful. So the only thing I can do is to prepare.

It's not the idea really of having a man in me so much as it is that it's, well, it's _him_! He'll be impregnating me! And I have no choice in the matter.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Harry's point of view

It was suspicious, how Draco Malfoy seemed to be almost. . .  _Avoiding_ him. Hermione said he was being a bit of a berk, and Ron said that Malfoy was an arsehole whatever the "bloody ferret" does. It was disconcerting, if Harry didn't know any better, then he would almost say he was. . . *shudder*  _concerned_. Malfoy must be serving Voldemort somehow, if the dodgy blighter was so worried about running into him. They didn't even trade scathing comments any more. They just. . . Were. They'd see each other, and Malfoy would just stare at him like he couldn't see him until the git would turn around in realization. It was infuriating really, how Malfoy didn't even acknowledge his existence. Infuriating, and. . . Suspicious.

This would call for some serious investigating. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's perspective, first pod

    Coming out of Potions with Ron and Hermione, I accidentally bumped into none other but Draco Malfoy. Books, quills, and parchment all went flying as the other students hurried along. Ron sneered at Malfoy as the boy bent down fluidly, picking up the dropped items with a sort of blank grace. I reached down to grab one of the items and handed it to Malfoy, who stared at me before accepting it. He muttered a "thanks" and rushed off, his two croonies following hurredly. I felt that urge to follow him, the shock of blond hair disappearing as he drew farther and farther away. So I did. 


	5. Chapter 5

Harry followed Draco cautiously, dismayed when the young blonde turned into an empty corridor. There'd be no way to follow him through without being noticed. Sighing with disappointment, Harry turned to leave when he heard a yelp. He reached for his wand and twirled to see Draco pinned against the wall by Theodore Nott. Harry drew in a sharp breath and waited in silence, dearly hoping the two wouldn't see him. 

"The young Malfoy heir, who would have thought you'd end up like this?" Nott purred as he wrestled Draco's arms above his head. Draco glared and thrashed with as much anger as he could, but his weak arms stayed pinned under Nott's large palms.

"Shut it, Nott. Mind your own business," Draco snarled. Harry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, wondering what they was talking about.

"Why so angry? I was just going to offer my, ah, assistance," Nott smirked as Draco's face heated up. Draco thrashed again, his body pushing against Nott's forcefully.

"Assistance? Like hell I'd let you even near me," Draco spat out and Nott shook his head with mock regret. Harry was even more bewildered now.

"Well, seeing as I'm already near you, I'd say you don't have much choice in the matter," Nott growled, and to Harry's surprise, ground his hips against Draco's. Draco whimpered and fought to get out of the bigger boy's grip. Nott laughed cruelly and held on tighter.

"S-Stop, t-the D-He will punish the both of us if I'm not pure," Draco protested, his voice high pitched and wavering. Harry didn't know what to make of this, this scared Draco. 

"Not all the way, but I'm sure I heard something about practicing, hmm?" Nott grinned lecherously and leaned down to bite Draco's neck gently, one of his hands sliding down to slither under the blonde boy's shirt. Harry stared with abject fascination, wondering where this was all going.

"By myself you dimwit! Do you really think the Dark Lord won't recognize your magical signature? The Notts will be written all over me. And it won't only be you who will be punished. Your father and mother will definitely face the consequences as well," Draco sneered, though his flushed face trembled with fear. Upon hearing his words, Nott twitched and stonily stepped back. The two stared at each other and finally Nott backed up a couple more steps before turning around and walking off. Draco sighed and rested against the wall for a second before standing up shakily. And then he too, walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really not liking how my story is coming out at all :o/


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's POV

I can't say that I saw this coming. Honestly, I didn't. I really, truly didn't. I thought that Father would be Lord Voldemort's right hand man, and that I'd be made into a Death Eater. I thought that we'd get special treatment or something. I thought that I'd get jobs, duties,  _responsibilities_. That I'd be able to do things only  _I_ could do.  _Important things_. Well, I mean, I suppose bearing the Dark Lord's child  _is_ an important responsibility only I can do, but it's not at all what I had hoped for, planned for, expected for. No, it couldn't have been expected that Father would mess up. That Father would bring us all into the Dark Lord's contempt. The Dark Lord probably crucio-ed Mother and Father until they had some use. And, that use was me. Is me. Will be me. Me. 

I can't imagine what it'd be like, having someone. . .  Invade me like that. I can't imagine-Would  _he_ do it nude? Or would he just move aside his clothing and defile me, quick and clean? Ah, of course not. The Dark Lord is not clean, and certainly not quick (because honestly, he can't kill Harry Potter, from when he was a mere baby to a teenager). Would he force me to make him hard? How would he take me? What would it feel like? Well, I can probably guess. 

My housemates too, the ones with parents in the circle. They look at me with open scorn. I'm nothing but a laughingstock to them. The only ones I have are Pansy and Blaise. Crabbe and Goyle have completely abandoned me on their parents' demands. Pansy sees me with eyes full of pity and Blaise just silently claps my shoulder, or gives me his dessert. It's nice, being able to at least have some people. 

Speaking of people, Potter seems to be staring at me differently lately. He's always been such a Gryffindork, looking at me all the time with that haughty glare, like he knows what it's like. Like he could ever know. Like he could ever know what it's like, your home being invaded. The beautiful Manor, once splendid and fabulous with Mother smiling and greeting guests and Father looking distinguished and proud. The beautiful Manor, invaded by that hypocritical half-blood evil noseless snake. Ruined. Blood. Everywhere. And the screams, Nagini, the looks. The nightmares. Potter couldn't understand. He couldn't. He can't. And now he's giving me other looks, looks of confusion and curiousity. What is he curious about? What evil plan does he believe I'm concocting now? What could I possibly be doing to make him think I'm up to no good? I'll need to take care of that. Else, Mother or Father could get punished. 


End file.
